Der Cyborg
by Nikoru-chanZ
Summary: Aalso, hier gehts einfach um nen Cyborg, der bei den DBZ-Charas landet und sich mit denen befreundet und mit denen kämpft und so. Is ganz nett. *g*
1. Kapitel 1

Start: 20.02.02  
  
Der Cyborg C1-5 Kai  
  
Prof. Cage seufzte und wusch sich kurz den Schweiß ab. "Hm, gut. Das hätten wir geschafft. Hey, mein kleines Baby, komm mal her, was soll die Haarfarbe sein?" Ryan dachte nach und zeigte dann auf den Tisch. "Diese Fabe is sön" meinte er dann und steckte sich seinen Daumen wieder in den Mund. "Braun also?" Ryan nickte heftig und sah dann hin und her. "Gut, dann wird sie braune Haare bekommen. Du entwickelst schon mit drei Jahren einen guten Geschmack." Doch dann krabbelte Ryan auf ein Bild zu. Dort angekommen, zeigte er noch auf andere Farben. "Was? Dunkelblau? Dunkelrot? Dunkelbraun? Schwarz? Nicht so düster, so viele Farben gehen doch gar nicht, die passen nicht auf so kurze Haare, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe..." überlegte er. Doch da brüllte Ryan los und begann zu heulen. Prof. Cage erschrak sofort und nahm Ryan auf den Arm. "Gut, gut. Also, dann tun wir eben die ganzen vielen Farben machen. Aber ich muss die Haare dann etwas länger machen." Ryan war nun wieder fröhlich und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum. Prof. Cage seufzte erneut und machte sich dann weiter an die Arbeit. In Kürze hatte er einen Kopf mit bunten Haaren daran hergestellt. Er sah diesen prüfend an. "Hm, die blauen Augen passen gut zu dem bunten Lametta" sagte er dann zu dem Kopf. "Mametta" schrie Ryan auf, der nun wieder putzmunter war. "Wo Mametta? Will Mametta pielen" meinte er. Der Professor zeigte auf eine Kiste. "Da ist das ganze Zeugs von Weihnachten drin" erklärte er dazu. Ryan sah den Professor an. "Tut die auch Mametta als Haar aben?" fragte er dann. "Nein, aber ich nenn das Lametta, weil das da so bunt aussieht" erklärte Prof. Cage. Ryan nickte. Dann krabbelte er in eine Ecke, deckte sich mit etwas Lametta zu und schlief ein. "Du hast Recht, ne Pause wäre nicht schlecht" dachte sich der Professor und schlief sofort auf seinem Stuhl ein. "Äääääääääääh, Ontel Tom, tu musst tas ta fertig mahen" heulte Ryan nach einer guten Stunde. Prof. Cage schreckte hoch und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Hast Recht. Jetzt haben wir den Kopf fertig. Den Rest mach ich dann. Okay? Du kannst mir dann nachher bei der Programmierung des Cyborgs helfen, okay? Dann hast du dir dann einen eigenen Kameraden kreiert" erklärte er. Ryan nickte, obwohl er nicht schien, etwas verstanden zu haben. Nach einer guten Stunde hatte Prof. Cage den Cyborg fertig gemacht. Er drehte ihn um und machte eine Klappe auf, die man kaum erkennen konnte. Er war der einzige, der genau wusste, wo diese Klappe versteckt war. Er beschloss, eine kleine Skizze davon zu machen, falls der Cyborg eines Tages ausrasten würde, damit man ihn abstellen könne. Falls er dann nicht mehr leben würde. Nachdem er die Skizze fertig gezeichnet hatte, faltete er sie zusammen und legte sie in eine Schachtel. Dort schrieb er "Ryans Kameradin" drauf. Er fand das zwar nicht gerade originell, aber er wusste noch gar nicht, wie sie heißen sollte. "Ryan, komm doch bitte mal her, wir müssen sie jetzt programmieren" erklärte er. Ryan kam freudig angekrabbelt und setzte sich vor den Cyborg. "Oh, doll" meinte er dann und klatschte in die Hände. "Gut, dann mal sehen. Denk du dir solange einen Namen aus, und ich denke mal nach. Soll sie ... hm, was gibt's denn alles? Soll sie wie du heranwachsen? Ja, das wäre sinnvoll. Sie ist, zwei Jahre jünger wie du, das heißt, sie wird jetzt ein Jahr sein. Das wäre gut." Er schraubte etwas herum. Dann verband er einige Kabel miteinander, um sie wieder auseinanderzuschneiden. Er verbrachte einige Tage mit dem herumschneiden. Nach drei Tagen platzte Ryan wieder in das Labor. "Ontel, ör auf, Tai will jetzt fertig sein." Der Professor sah auf. "Tai?" fragte er dann. Ryan schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: "Nein, Tai nicht Tai" erklärte er dann. "Kai?" Ryan nickte heftig. "Gut, dann hat sie jetzt einen Namen. Kai. Nur Kai?" Ryan sah an die Wand. "Tailyn" sagte er dann. "Das hast du dir ja schon ziemlich gut überlegt." Nach weiteren zehn Minuten schloss er die Klappe am Nacken des Cyborgs. "Erwache, C1-5 Kailyn Cage" befahl er dann und drückte auf den Knopf einer Fernbedienung. Der Cyborg erhob sich langsam und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ryan kam angekrabbelt. "Oh, Tai" meinte er dann und stellte sich vor den Tisch. "Hallo Tai. Wie geht's dir? Is bin Uayan. Tust tu mit mir pielen?" fragte er. Kai erhob sich langsam und folgte Ryan. "Ich habe einen Cyborg erschaffen!" jubelte Prof. Cage und trank ein Glas Sekt. Nach fünf Jahren, als Kai sechs war, bemerkte sie langsam, dass sie anders war, wie die anderen. Ganz anders. Sie wusste, dass sie ein Cyborg war und trotzdem wollte sie normal sein. Deshalb stieg in ihr eine Wut auf. Sie wollte den bestrafen, der sie so erschaffen hatte, dass sie mehr oder weniger nichts machen konnte. Es nervte sie fürchterlich, wenn die anderen Kinder lachten, während sie spielten und wenn sie weinten, wenn sie sich verletzten. Deshalb geschah es, dass sie eines Tages an der Tür zu Prof. Cage's Labor stand. Sie wartete darauf, dass er öffnete. Als er dies tat, ging sie schnurstracks auf ihn zu. "Du hast mich erschaffen und ich werde dich dafür bestrafen" sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. Der Professor schrie laut und suchte hektisch nach der Fernbedienung. Doch Kai war schneller und schoss eine Energiekugel auf ihn. Sie grinste zufrieden, als sie sah, dass der Professor nun verschwunden war. "Das kommt davon, wenn man mich so erschaffen hat, wie ich es bin" erklärte sie. Dann ging sie zurück durch den Flur. Als Ryan ihr entgegen kam und ihr etwas erzählen wollte, ging sie einfach an ihm vorbei. "Hey, Kai, was ist los?" fragte er. "Tut mir Leid, Ryan" meinte sie und öffnete die Haustür. Sie ging hinaus und stellte sich auf einen Baumstumpf, der vor dem Haus stand. Dann sah sie nach oben, sprang mit Schwung ab und flog weg. Ryan sah ihr nach. "Hey, Kai! Komm zurück! Kai! Bitte, wieso gehst du?" schrie er. Als er sie nicht mehr sah, ging er geknickt ins Haus zurück. Seine Eltern merkten schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie fragten auch nach, doch Ryan sagte nichts. Er war nur die ganze Zeit auf seinem Zimmer und ließ sich selten unten blicken. Nachdem das jetzt schon einige Monate so ging, entschied sich sein Vater Trunks, Ryan zu trainieren. Zwar wollte er seinem Sohn das ganze Zeug mit dem Kampf ersparen, doch er wusste keinen besseren Weg, ihn zu unterhalten. Er ging zu Ryan an die Tür und klopfte. "Ryan? Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte er. "Ja" hörte er seine Stimme aus dem Zimmer. Trunks öffnete die Tür und ging zu ihm ans Bett. "Hey Ryan, hast du vielleicht Lust, ein bißchen Kämpfen zu lernen?" fragte er. Ryan sah auf. "Wieso? Ihr habt doch schon die ganzen bösen Dinger besiegt." "Ja schon, aber vielleicht lenkt es dich ein bißchen ab" hoffte er. Ryan nickte nur und folgte seinem Vater. "Warum laufen wir eigentlich?" fragte Trunks dann. Er packte Ryan am Arm und teleportierte sich zu seinem Vater Vegeta. "Hi Opi" meinte Ryan. "Was wollt ihr denn hier? Und vorallem er?" wollte Vegeta wissen und zeigte auf ihn. "Tja, weißt du, es ist so, er hat vor einigen Monaten seine beste Freundin verloren" begann Trunks. "Oh, wie tragisch. Ich heul mir gleich die Augen aus" bemerkte Vegeta gleichgültig. "Jedenfalls müssen wir in den Raum mit der Schwerkraft. Okay?" fragte er. Vegeta nickte und winkte abfällig mit seiner Hand. Ryan folgte Trunks in ein großes Zimmer. Dort ging Trunks an ein Gerät. "Hm, das hab ich schon lang nicht mehr benützt. Jedenfalls. Ryan, ich werde die Schwerkraft jetzt 10mal stärker machen, gut?" fragte er. Ryan nickte. Trunks drückte auf einen Knopf und Ryan wurde schlagartig an den Boden gezogen. Er erschrak so, dass er laut aufschrie. Da er diese verstärkte Schwerkraft nicht gewohnt war, flog er auf den Boden. Er stand mit viel Mühe langsam auf. "Gut, wenn du endlich stehst, versuch mal, etwas in der Luft herumzuschlagen" gab Trunks den Rat. Ryan befolgte ihn. So ging das weiter und Trunks trainierte Ryan täglich. Durch das Training war Ryan tatsächlich abgelenkt. So vergingen die Jahre. Neun Jahre später feierte Ryan seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag. Er ging in die Stadt, um noch Cola einzukaufen. Als er so herumging, fiel ihm ein Mädchen auf, welches sehr farbenfrohe Haare hatte. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie einen langen, schwarzen Mantel hatte. Darunter sahen ziemlich weite Schlaghosen aus Jeans hervor. Er sah auch ein blaues Oberteil, welches aus dem Mantel hervorspitzelte. Doch, wie gesagt fielen ihm die Haare am Meisten auf. Er konnte dunkelblaue, dunkelrote, blonde, schwarze und dunkelbraune Strähnen erkennen. Dann entdeckte das Mädchen Ryan. Sie sah ihn eine Weile prüfend an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu. Gerade als Ryan etwas sagen wollte, ging sie ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei. Ryan dachte nach. Er kannte diese bunten Haare. Nachdem er die Cola gekauft hatte, ging er sofort nach Hause. Dort war gerade seine Oma Bulma zu Besuch. Sie erzählte begeistert von einem neuen Werk, dass sie erschaffen hatte. "Und dann, als ich ihn einschaltete und er zu mir Bulma sagte, wäre ich fast ausgeflippt! Er kannte mich, seine Schöpferin" meinte sie schwärmend. "Hey Oma, von was redest du eigentlich?" fragte Ryan, der nun dazugekommen war. "Ich habe einen Cyborg gemacht" erklärte sie stolz. "Cyborg? Ein Cyborg, genau. Ich hab heute jemanden gesehen, der mich an Kai erinnerte" erzählte er. "Kai?" fragten alle. Nur Trunks hatte so eine dunkle Vorahnung von wem sein Sohn redete. "Du meinst, den Cyborg? Wieso solltest du sie gesehen hatte? Nachdem sie Tom den Faden abgerissen hat, ist sie verschwunden" erklärte er. Ryan nickte. "Schon, aber sie hatte die gleichen Haare. Sie waren genauso bunt" erzählte er. "Mensch Junge, such dir nen Saiyajin oder nen Menschen. Was willst du mit nem Cyborg? Die sind doch nichts für jemanden aus meiner Familie" bemerkte Vegeta mit einem Seitenblick auf Kuririn's Frau C18. "Soll ich dir zeigen, zu was Cyborgs fähig sind?" fragte sie und stand auf. "Ganz ruhig, C18, komm setz dich wieder" bat Kuririn. "Na gut, aber so was muss ich mir von dem Schwächling nicht bieten lassen" meinte sie. "Jedenfalls, Ryan, du siehst ja, wie schnell Cyborgs zickig werden" fuhr Vegeta seelenruhig fort. C18 ließ sich nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein. "Mir wird das hier zu dicke, ich geh raus" meinte Ryan und ging. Er verzog sich auf den Basketballplatz. Dort setzte er sich an das Gitter und sah um sich. Am anderen Ende des Feldes sah er einen großen Mann mit roten Haaren. Er war wirklich übermenschlich groß. Davor sah er das Mädchen mit den bunten Haaren wieder. Er ging zu den beiden hin. Er stupste das Mädchen von hinten an. "Entschuldigung." begann er. "Was?" Sie drehte sich so schnell um, dass Ryan erschrak. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob es sein kann, dass du Kai heißt" erklärte er. "Hey, woher kennst du mich?" fragte sie verwundert. "Ich kenne dich nicht. C16, wer ist das?" fragte sie den großen Typen. "C16?" fragte Ryan verwundert. "Der C16, der von Dr. Gero erschaffen wurde?" fragte er ungläubig. "Woher kennst du Dr. Gero?" fragte C16 erstaunt. "Man hat mir von dir erzählt" erklärte Ryan. "Wer?" "C18." "C18? Wo ist sie?" fragte C16. "Sie ist gerade bei mir zuhause. Sie besucht meine Eltern" erklärte er. C16 lächelte selig, als ob er Vögel beobachten würde. "Kannst du mich zu ihr bringen? Ich möchte sie wieder sehen" meinte er und nickte Kai zu. "Na gut, wenn du sie unbedingt wieder sehen willst." meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ryan ging los und C16 und Kai folgten ihm. "Wie lange noch?" fragte Kai, der das Laufen wohl nicht gerade Spaß machte. "Schalt nen Gang runter" bemerkte Ryan. "Was fällt dir ein, mich zu beleidigen?" fragte sie. "Ich darf das" meinte er. "Wieso?" "Weil ich das sage. Sag nur, du kannst dich nicht daran erinnern, wer ich bin. Wenn du das wüsstest, wüsstest du auch, wieso ich das darf" meinte er. "An was erinnern?" fragte Kai skeptisch. "Denk mal ca. 10 Jahre oder so zurück" riet Ryan. "Ich will nicht denken. Dazu hab ich jetzt keine Lust." "Deine Launenhaftigkeit ist wohl n Programmfehler" sagte er zu sich selbst. "Was soll das, ich hasse es, wenn jemand mehr über mich weiß, als ich selbst" brummte Kai. "Ich könnte dich dann noch mehr ärgern, C1-5." "Wieso weißt du auch das?" "Siehste ja dann. Hättest du Tom nicht umgebracht, würdest du das selbst wissen" erklärte er. "Tom? Meinst du Prof. Cage?" fragte sie. Ryan nickte. "Sag nur, du bist mit diesem Sack verwandt?" fragte sie. "Nö, nicht wirklich, trotzdem hättest du ihn leben lassen" bemerkte er. "Für was? Er hat es nicht verdient, zu leben" erklärte sie und verschränkte ihr Arme. Nachdem die drei am Haus der Briefs angekommen waren, machte Ryan die Tür auf. "C18. Hab ne Überraschung für dich" schrie er ins Haus. C18 kam sofort angerannt. "Ach ja?. C16, was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie überrascht. "Ich dachte du wärst wegen Cell umgekommen" meinte sie. "Schon, aber sie hat mich irgendwie zusammengebastelt" erklärte er und zeigte auf Kai, die hinter ihm stand. "Und sie hat dir wohl was eingebaut, dass du mehr sprichst? Interessant" meinte sie. Da kam auch schon Kuririn. Als er C16 sah, war er verwundert. "Ja is'n das? Das ist doch C16. Wie kommt das denn?" fragte er. "Sie hat ihn zusammengeschraubt" erklärte C18 und zeigte auf Kai. "Kommt doch mit rein, dann kannst du erklären, wie du ihn zusammengeschraubt hast" meinte Kuririn. C16 nickte. "Wenn's sein muss" meinte Kai und rollte mit ihren Augen. Als sie dann am Tisch saßen, bemerkte Ryan, dass Bulma fehlte. "Wo ist Omi?" fragte er. "Wo wohl? Sie muss doch das ganze Essen bringen." Wie auf Kommando tauchte Son-Goku mit seiner Family pünktlich bei dem Wort Essen auf. "Hat hier jemand was von Essen gesagt?" fragte er. "Ja, ich" meldete sich Vegeta. "Hi, Vegeta, alter Kumpel" meinte Son-Goku und grinste. Vegeta murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. "Hallo Kakarott" meinte er dann unberührt. Dann kam Bulma herein. "So, da wären wir. Marron, kannst du mir bitte die Getränke rein tragen?" fragte sie Ryan's Mutter. Diese nickte und verschwand in der Abstellkammer. Von dort holte sie einige Flaschen. Son-Goku entdeckte C16. "Zwei Fragen, bist du nicht tot? Und, willst du mich noch immer umbringen?" fragte er. C16 schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich hab dieses Programm gelöscht, weil er sonst kein eigenes Ziel gehabt hätte" bemerkte Kai. "Wer bist du? Du kommst mir ziemlich bekannt vor" meinte Son-Goku und dachte nach. "Wartet mal, ist das nicht C1-5? Wie nannte Ryan sie noch mal, ... Kai, nicht wahr?" fragte Bulma. "Was soll das?" fragte Kai und stand auf. "Wieso kennt ihr mich alle? Ich kenne aus meinen Daten nur Son-Goku und Vegeta" sagte sie sauer. "Tja, wahrscheinlich hat dir Tom, ich meine Prof. Cage, dir nur die Bilder von ihnen gegeben, wie sie aussahen, als du gemacht wurdest. Vegeta und Son-Goku verändern sich nicht, da sie Saiyajins sind. Mich wundert's nur, dass du Ryan vergessen hast" bemerkte Bulma und sah nach oben, um zu überlegen. "Wieso sollte ich den nicht vergessen haben?" "Na ganz einfach, ihr wart doch die ganze Zeit zusammen." erzählte Bulma. Ryan nickte. Kai sah auf Ryan. "Wusst ich nicht. Hab ich wohl vergessen. Mir wird das hier zu blöd. Auf Wiedersehen. C16, kommst du?" fragte sie und wollte nach draußen gehen. Doch Trunks versperrte ihr den Weg. "Was soll das? Geh weg, ich will gehen" sagte Kai trotzig. "Nein, du bleibst jetzt mal da. Ich will nicht, dass der wieder schier auf seinem Zimmer verschimmelt" sagte er und streckte seine Hände aus. "Das ist mir so was von piepegal, du Milchbubi, lass mich durch." Sie schoss eine Kugel aus Trotz nach oben. "Das Haus" kreischte Marron erschrocken. "Lass sie gehen, wenn sie unbedingt will" meinte Ryan dann, ohne von seinem Essen aufzusehen. Trunks ging zur Seite. "Na gut" meinte er dann. "Sehr nett. C16, beweg deinen Metallhintern hierher" befahl sie und flog los. C16 flog ihr nach. "Wieso bist du nicht da geblieben, die scheinen doch sehr nett zu sein" fragte C16. "Du kennst sie ja schon alle. Aber wie ich es so mitbekommen habe, kann die mit den türkisen Haaren ja etwas, wenn es um Cyborgs und so geht, nicht wahr?" C16 nickte. "Gut, dann soll sie mir morgen irgendwas einprogrammieren, dass ich wieder weiß, wer alle sind und von was die reden" meinte sie. "Du weißt doch sicherlich, wo sie wohnt, oder?" C16 nickte erneut. "Gut, morgen gehen wir wieder zu ihr" beschloss sie. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Ding Dong! "Ja, ich komm schon" schrie Bulma und öffnete die Tür. "Oh, C16, Kai, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie überrascht. "Ich mach's kurz. Kannst du es machen, dass ich wieder weiß, was früher war, vor zehn Jahren und so, weil ich es nicht mehr weiß. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, wie ich gebaut wurde und so." "Tja, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Prof. Cage ein Cy-Heart bei dir vergessen hat. Deshalb bleiben dir besonders schöne Erinnerungen nicht erhalten. Ebenso die schlechten. Du vergisst alle Erinnerungen nach Belieben. Ich könnte dir ein Cy-Heart einbauen, wenn du willst" überlegte sie. Kai nickte. "Willst du auch eins, C16?" fragte sie. "Nein, ich hab schon eins gekriegt" berichtete er. "Von wem? Ich glaube weniger, dass Dr. Gero dir eins eingepflanzt hat" behauptete sie. "Hat er auch nicht, das war ich" erklärte Kai. "Wow, und wieso machst du dir nicht selbst eins rein?" "Weiß nicht, wieso sollte ich? Ich hab keins mehr gefunden und so, verstehst du?" fragte sie. Bulma nickte. "Gut, dann komm mal mit ins Labor. Oh, hallo Vegeta" sagte sie, als sie Vegeta sah, der fassungslos im Flur stand. "Was suchen die Blechkisten bei uns im Haus?" fragte er. "Ein Cy-Heart" erklärte Kai. "Ich will keine Cyborgs in meinem Haus" erklärte er. "Erstens ist das immer noch das Haus meiner Eltern und zweitens sei nicht so rassistisch. Ich hab früher auch gesagt, dass ich keine Saiyajins bei mir will und jetzt sind jeden Tag mindestens drei Saiyajins hier" erklärte sie. "Und weiter siehst du, dass ich auch ein Kind mit einem Saiyajin habe. Ich hab nur noch Saiyajins um mich" meinte sie. "Ach du lieber Gütiger" flüsterte sie dann sich selbst zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm, wir gehen ins Labor" wiederholte sie dann und ging weiter. Im Labor angekommen, fragte sie: "Wie kann man dich ausschalten?" Kai zog einen Zettel heraus. "Da ist die Klappe eingezeichnet. Pass ja auf, wenn man da zu unvorsichtig hingeht, schlag ich aus" erklärte sie. "Okay" meinte Bulma und näherte ihre Hand langsam dem Nacken des Cyborgs. Sie öffnete die Klappe vorsichtig. Dann drückte sie auf einen Knopf und Kai machte ihre Augen zu. Bulma setzte nun einen Chip ein. "Das ist das Cy- Heart" erklärte sie C16, der zusah. Dann schraubte sie noch etwas herum. "Was machst du da noch?" fragte C16. "Ich hab einen Programmierfehler entdeckt. Deswegen hatte sie immer die gleiche Laune" erklärte sie. Nach einer Stunde war sie fertig und schaltete Kai wieder ein. Diese schüttelte ihren Kopf und strich sich dann eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Und jetzt? Kann ich jetzt lachen, Bulma?" fragte sie. Bulma nickte. "Super, hast du gemerkte, ich kannte deinen Namen. C16, kommst du? Ich will die anderen noch mal kennen lernen" erklärte sie und flog los. "Erzähl mir mal 'nen Witz" forderte sie C16 auf, als die beiden über Satan City flogen. "Ähm, Mr. Satan ist der Stärkste des Universums?" meinte er fragend. Kai prustete nach einer kurzen Pause los. C16 lächelte zufrieden. Als die beiden bei Trunks' Haus angekommen waren, klopfte Kai ungeduldig wie wild an der Tür. Marron öffnete. "Hallo, Marron" begrüßte Kai sie. "Hallo, Kai" meinte diese verwirrt. "Ich dachte, du kennst uns nicht mehr?" fragte sie. "Jetzt schon wieder" erklärte sie und ging ins nächste Zimmer. "Hi Chichi, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Son-Goten und Trunks. Wie geht's?" fragte sie. Son-Gohan und Son-Goten sahen sich an. "Woher kennst du mich?" fragte Son-Goten. "Weiß nicht, frag Bulma" meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann ging sie die Treppe hinauf und sah hinten im Flur eine weiße Tür. "Das müsste doch das Labor sein" dachte sie sich und ging auf die Tür zu, doch sie war verschlossen. "Cyborg - Wir machen den Weg frei" dachte sie sich und schoss eine kleine Kugel durch das Schlüsselloch. Nun war die Tür leicht zu öffnen. Sie ging hinein und sah sich um. Sie dachte kurz nach und ging auf einen Schrank zu. Sie schwebte einen Meter nach oben und nahm einen kleinen Kasten herunter. Sie öffnete ihn und entdeckte eine kleine Fernbedienung. Dahinter stand: "Drückt man den Knopf, wird C1-5 Kai ausgeschaltet". "Niemand schaltet mich aus" dachte sie sich und zerstörte die Fernbedienung. Ryan kam sofort angerannt, da er gehört hatte, wie die Fernbedienung explodiert war. "Kai, was stellst du an?" fragte er. "Wieso hast du nasse Augen?" fragte sie neugierig, um vom Thema abzulenken. "Ach, du verstehst das nicht, weil du ein Cyborg bist" behauptete er. "Eben, und ich vergesse es auch wieder, dann kann ich es auch niemandem sagen, was los ist" log sie. "Hast Recht, aber sieh mal, es ist so scheiße, wenn jemand, den man mag einen vergisst" erklärte er kurz. "Und deswegen heulst du?" fragte sie. "Tja, bin halt n Weichei, komm eben voll nach meinem Opa Vegeta" grinste er. "Echt? Verstehst du Spaß?" wollte Kai dann wissen. "Kommt darauf an? Glaub schon" meinte er. "Gut, dann kann ich dir wohl sagen, dass ich jetzt ein Cy-Heart hab und mich wieder an alles erinnern kann, ich denke und fühle jetzt wie ein Mensch" erklärte sie. "Das heißt, du kannst das jetzt jedem daher geloffenem Depp sagen?" fragte er. Kai nickte. "Eventuell ja, aber das mach ich nicht. Ach ja, was, wo ich vorhin noch machen wollte, einen Moment." Sie sah auf die Tür, welche sich augenblicklich schloss. "Willst du nicht durch irgendetwas deine Freude ausdrücken?" Sie sah ihn prüfend an. "Ist das ne Fangfrage?" wollte er vorsichtig wissen. "Das immer die Cyborgs nachhelfen müssen." seufzte sie. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. "Ryan, ich hab dich ja so vermisst" heulte sie dann los. "Was muss ich jetzt machen? Ich hab noch nie nen Cyborg heulen sehen" gab er zu. "Weiß nicht, ich auch nicht. Mach doch was du willst" meinte sie und beherrschte sich wieder. Als die beiden unten ankamen, wartete C16 schon auf Kai. "Bist du endlich fertig?" fragte er dann. Trunks sah seinen Sohn an. "Was habt ihr da oben gemacht?" fragte er. "Ähm, ich hab nichts gemacht" meinte Ryan. "Aha, auch gut. Jedenfalls werden wir jetzt essen" schlug Son-Goku mit Halbmondaugen vor. Son-Goten stimmte ihm zu. "Essen ist lebenswichtig, wenn man groß und stark werden will" meinte er und schlug zu. "Weg, Papa, du bist groß und stark genug" motzte er und aß seine erste Schüssel Reis auf. Er griff nach einer zweiten. Nur die Cyborgs saßen reglos da. "Wieso esst ihr nichts? Wir haben genug da" meinte Marron. C18 schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke, Cyborgs essen nicht viel. Und im Moment habe ich keinen Hunger" wehrte sie ab. "Und was ist mit euch?" fragte sie die beiden anderen. C16 schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich möchte auch grad nichts. Ich geh nämlich nachher noch in die Stadt und hol mir etwas speziell für Cyborgs" erklärte sie. C18 sah auf. "Speziell für Cyborgs? Von was redest du?" fragte sie interessiert. "Eigentlich nur von Eis" grinste sie. "Schmeckt eben nicht schlecht. Wenn ihr wollt, und wenn es sein muss, kann ich noch was mitbringen" schlug sie vor. Sie stand auf, ebenso C16. "Ich komm mit" sagte er kurz. Kai nickte. Marron stand kurz auf und holte einen Zettel aus der Küche. "Kannst du mir bitte diese Sachen mitbringen?" fragte sie. "Von mir aus" meinte Kai und ging mit C16 hinaus. Kurz nachdem die beiden Cyborgs draußen waren, klingelte es. Marron eilte zur Tür und machte auf. "Hallo, ist zufällig Vegeta und seine Nachfahren da?" fragte ein Mädchen mit blauen Haaren. "Vegeta selbst ist nicht da, aber ich kann ihn herholen, wenn du willst" schlug sie vor. Das Mädchen nickte. "Komm doch bitte rein" bat Marron und ging zur Seite. Dann ging sie zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. "Bulma? Kannst du mal Vegeta zu uns schicken? Jemand will ihn sprechen. Danke. Ciao" sagte sie und legte auf. "Er ist gleich da" berichtete sie dann. Einige Sekunden später stand Vegeta vor den beiden. "Was? Dieses blaue Etwas will mich sprechen?" fragte er. "Ja, also, vielleicht kennst du noch Felatis, mein Opa?" Vegeta dachte nach: "Ja, Felatis, genau, mit dem hab ich mal 'nen Vertrag ausgemacht? Ja und? Sag nur, du bist die, die meinen Enkel heiraten sollte?" fragte er. "Ja, das bin ich, here I am" grinste sie. "Wo is der Süße?" fragte sie dann. Vegeta zeigte auf Ryan. "Der? Aber." Sie legte eine Schweigepause ein, um Vegeta's Nase zu stupsen. "Der hat nicht so ne süße Nase. Ich will den da" meinte sie und zeigte auf Trunks. "Tut mir Leid, der ist schon vergeben" meinte Vegeta. "Vertrag ist Vertrag." Sie ging auf Ryan zu und umarmte ihn. "Hi, Süßer, ich bin deine Verlobte Yolei" stellte sie klar. "Ich will zwar lieber jemanden mit ner Vegetanase, aber du wurdest an meinen Opa verkauft" erklärte sie. "Was? Ich will nicht verkauft werden. Ich such mir meine Freundinnen selbst aus" erklärte er. "Zick nicht so rum" mahnte Vegeta. "Mal besser, als ein Cyborg, oder?" fragte er. Ryan schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, lieber ein Cyborg" erklärte er. "Die sind nicht so aufdringlich." Somit befreite er sich aus der unfreiwilligen Umarmung. Yolei packte Ryan's Hand und zerrte daran. Dann ging die Tür auf und Kai trat mit C16 herein. "Habt ihr Spaß? Hier Marron, hast du dein Zeug" meinte sie und gab ihr eine Tüte. Dann sah sie Yolei prüfend an. "Ryan, wer ist das?" fragte sie dann. "Scheinbar meine Verlobte" erklärte er. "Aha, du hast ne Verlobte" stellte sie fest. "Eigentlich nicht, aber das sagen die da und mein Opa" erklärte er. "Du willst die Verlobte von ihm sein?" fragte sie. "Ja, bin ich auch. Haben Vegeta und mein Opa ausgemacht" erzählte sie stolz. "Aha, da hast du irgendwie die Rechnung ohne m. Marron und Trunks gemacht, nicht wahr?" Sie wandte sich hoffnungsvoll an die beiden. Die nickten. "Natürlich! Ich lass meinen Sohn doch nicht von meinem Vater für dumm verkaufen" meinte Trunks entrüstet. "Was machst du nur für Scheiße?" fragte er seinen Vater. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab 'nen Planeten für den Nichtsnutz gekriegt" redete er sich raus. "Und wo ist der Planet?" fragte Ryan. "Den hat Freezer zerstört" gab er zu. "Was? Dann hast du mich praktisch verschenkt. Da mach ich nicht mit. Ich will ne andere Freundin, sprich Verlobte" trotzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Kai. "Ich werd dann mal lieber wieder gehen. Ich will euch ja nicht stören und ausflippen auch nicht" gab sie Bescheid und drehte sich um. "Gut gemacht" meinte Vegeta stolz. "Du hast den Cyborg weggejagt." C16, der noch da war, nahm Yolei am Kragen. "Mach sie nicht wütend, das findet sie nicht nett." Dann ließ er sie wieder runter und ging ebenfalls hinaus. C16 fand Kai, die auf einem Baumstumpf saß, vor dem Haus. "Was will die Tussi von ihm. C16, weißt du nicht, wer das ist?" wollte sie wissen. "Leider nicht. Sie ist nicht in meinen Daten enthalten. Aber sicher gibt es einen Ausweg, dass du Ryan bekommst" bemerkte er. "Ich will ihn nicht. Für was soll ich mich mit einem Saiyajin-Menschen begnügen?" fragte sie. "Hast du vergessen, dass du mir einen Gedankenleser eingebaut hast?" fragte er. "Ja, aber Cyborgs, haben doch. ach so, Mist. Aber sag das ihm nicht. Weil das ist auch nicht wahr. Ich denk das nur, um dich zu verarschen" behauptete sie. C16 nickte. "Und? Ist deine Freundin nun eifersüchtig auf mich?" fragte Yolei. "Erstens ist sie nicht meine Freundin und zweitens du auch nicht und drittens auch nicht meine Verlobte" erklärte er. "Hättest wohl gerne." "Ja hätt ich wirklich gerne" gab er zu. "Ähm, Ryan? Als ich rein kam, hatte ich eine Frage an dich. Jetzt hab ich drei. Erstens, wieso sitzt da deine alte Cyborgfreundin draußen und flennt, zweitens, wer ist das und drittens, wieso sitzt sie dir so auf der Pelle?" fragte Kite, der Sohn von Bra, der Tochter von Vegeta, der an der Türschwelle stand. "Erstens, keine Ahnung; zweitens Yolei; drittens, keine Ahnung" beantwortete Ryan die Fragen. "Gut, dann wäre das geklärt." meinte er und setzte sich auf die Couch um Fernzusehen. "Hey, du da. Bist du nicht zufällig der Sohn des Sohnes von Vegeta?" fragte sie Kite. "Nö, ich bin der Sohn der Tochter von Vegeta" erklärte er. "Scheiße" murmelte sie. "Dann hast du Pech gehabt" meinte sie gleichgültig und wandte sich wieder Ryan zu. "Hey warte mal, Kite. Zurück zu deiner ersten Frage." bemerkte Ryan. "Ja? Diese Tai. Kai. Eben der Cyborg von dir und Profmann Cage sitzt da und redet mit C16. Ist der nicht normalerweise tot?" "Kai hat ihn wieder repariert" erklärte Ryan und ging nach draußen. "Sag mal, will der was von dem Cyborg? Wenn ja, krieg ich Probleme mit meinem Schwanz und den Flügeln" erklärte sie Kite. "Ach?" fragte Kite uninteressiert. "Ja, wenn ich sauer bin, krieg ich Flügel, 'nen Schwanz und Katzenohren" erklärte sie. "Lass mal sehen" forderte Kite, der kein Wort glaubte. "Geht nicht, bin grad nicht sauer." "Echt nicht? Auch nicht, wenn ich stundenlang von meiner Freundin quatsche?" wollte er wissen. "Deine Freundin?" fragte sie. "Yo, die is voll süß. Sie hat so blonde Haare, ne Megafigur, und auch noch so große. Augen" grinste er. Wie geplant, flammte der blanke Hass in Yolei auf. Und sie bekam tatsächlich Flügel. Auf ihrem Kopf thronten nun zwei Katzenohren und ihr Hintern wurde von einem elegant hoch und runter wippendem Katzenschwanz geziert. "Wo ist deine Freundin?" "Weiß ich erst, wenn es sie gibt" grinste er. "Jetzt weiß ich zweierlei. Es stimmt und die Mieze will was von mir. Wow, bin ein Playboy" bewunderte er sich selbst. "Grrh" fauchte sie und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. "Das war ein sehr hinterhältiger Trick. Genau, den müsst ich auch mal anwenden" meinte sie. Dann ging sie nach draußen. Dort begann auf einmal etwas in ihrer Tasche zu blinken. "Hm? Der Stein reagiert? Dann müsste ein Katzenengel in der Nähe sein. Ich muss ihn suchen" nahm sie sich vor und zog einen blau-roten Stein aus ihrer Manteltasche. Dieser leuchtete wie verrückt auf. Yolei eilte mit dem Stein nach draußen. Dort sah sie nur Kai auf dem Baumstumpf sitzen, wie sie mit Ryan redete. C16 saß vor einem Baum, der um die zehn Meter von Kai entfernt war. "Was hast du eigentlich?" wollte Ryan wissen. "Nichts, was sollte ich haben?" fragte sie ihn. "Weiß nicht, du sahst irgendwie sauer aus." begann er. "Nein, ich war nicht sauer, ich bin nie sauer" erklärte sie panisch. "Wieso hat die Angst davor, wütend zu sein?" fragte sich Yolei und dachte nach. "Hm, entweder sie oder er ist ein Katzenengel. Mal versuchen. Ich tippe auf Kai" dachte sich Yolei und ging auf die beiden zu. "Hey, mein Vereinter" himmelte Yolei scheinheilig. Dann ging sie zu Ryan, legte ihren Arm um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Kai sah die beiden an. Yolei konnte erkennen, wie die Wut in Kai langsam aufstieg. Deswegen setzte sie noch einen drauf und ihre Lippen rutschten 'aus Versehen' auf Ryan's Mund. "Okay fein, das macht mich wütend" schrie sie und ihre blaue Aura stieg schlagartig an. Auch sie bekam nun blaue Katzenohren, einen blauen Katzenschwanz, bei dem am Ende ein roter und ein schwarzer Kringel war. Am Rücken konnte man nun Engelsflügel erkennen. Panisch kniete sie sich auf den Boden und verbarg ihren Kopf in den Händen. "Nein, ich will das nicht. Ich will wieder zurück verwandelt werden. Hilfe" schrie sie ängstlich. Sie hatte Angst vor der Verwandlung, das konnte Yolei sehen, also schrie sie ihr zu: "Beruhig dich wieder, dann bist du wieder normaaaaaaal". Mit einem Schlag wurde Yolei von der Aura weggeweht. Ryan verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein einen Supersaiyajin, da er in der normalen Stufe nicht an Kai herankam. Jetzt musste er noch richtig gegen die Aura kämpfen. Die Aura war sehr stark, obwohl Kai gar nichts machte. Als Ryan sie erreicht hatte, beugte er sich zu ihr nach unten und nahm sie fürsorglich in den Arm. Urplötzlich wurde die Aura wieder normal. "Was war das?" fragte Kai ängstlich. "Tja, du bist auch n Miezchen" erklärte Yolei der verwirrten Kai. "Warum? Das finde ich scheiße. Ich will mich nicht noch mal verwandeln" erklärte sie ängstlich. Yolei hätte es nicht erahnt, dass sich Kai wegen ihrer Angst vor der Verwandlung tatsächlich verwandeln würde. Ihre Aura stieg erneut an und sie verwandelte sich wieder in einen Katzenengel. Ryan hob sich an ihr fest, um nicht weggeweht zu werden. Yolei schwebte zu Kai, um sich den Katzenschwanz genau anzusehen. "Hm" dachte sie. "Rot-Schwarz. Vermutlich hat sie rot" dachte sie nach. "Gut, Ryan, du kannst sie jetzt wieder beruhigen" meinte sie und schwebte weit nach oben. Ryan drückte Kai fest an sich, doch nichts passierte. "Es klappt nicht" schrie er dann Yolei verzweifelt zu. "Mist, dann, mach irgendwas anderes, knutsch sie doch ab" meinte sie, ohne weiter über das nachzudenken, was sie sagte. Sie sah auf Ryan, der sich nun tatsächlich noch weiter nach unten zu Kai beugte und sie küsste. Sofort verschwand die starke Aura und schrumpfte auf Normalgröße zurück. Yolei flog zu den beiden. "Ihr könnt mit euren Orgien wieder aufhören" beruhigte Yolei die beiden. Ryan stand auf und grinste. "Ich hab nur gemacht, was du gesagt hast" entschuldigte er sich. "Falls sie sich mal wieder verwandelt, ich bin gern zur Stelle, um zu helfen" erklärte er und ging leicht beflügelt ins Haus zurück. "Ts, ts, die Jugend von heute hat nur Knutschen im Sinn, ich will auch" meckerte Yolei. "Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte. Du bist meine Schwester, weil du auch ein Katzenengel bist" erklärte sie. "Nein, ich bin ein Cyborg" widersprach Kai. "Das auch" meinte Yolei und ging mit ihr wieder rein. Dort wartete Kite schon auf die beiden. "Was war das draußen?" wollte er wissen. "Erstens habe ich zwei starke Auren gespürt, die von Ryan und eine unbekannte. Und zweitens, warum kam Ryan so beschwipst rein? Hat er gesoffen?" fragte er. "Also, die Süße hier ist meine Schwester und hat sich gerade in einen Katzenengel verwandelt. Zweitens ist Ryan so beschwipst, weil er sie küssen durfte" berichtete Yolei. "Echt? Verwandele dich, oder ich erzähl von meiner blonden Freundin" drohte Kite. "Ja und? Das wird ihr nicht viel machen, wenn sie was von Ryan will" bemerkte Yolei. "Mist, dann bin ich ja doch nicht so toll, wie ich dachte" bemerkte er und legte sich unzufrieden auf das Sofa, um sich die neue Baywatch-Serie anzusehen. Yolei hatte sich nun entschlossen Kai ein wenig zu trainieren, damit sie ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle hat. Aber das ging nicht so leicht, weil Kai fürchterliche Angst vor der Verwandlung hatte. Immer wenn sie sich verwandeln musste, hatte sie noch mehr Angst und wurde immer stärker. So wurde es für Ryan mit der Zeit immer schwerer an sie ranzukommen. So hoffte er, bald nen noch höheren Level zu erreichen. Für den Wunsch, ein höheres Level zu erreichen, gab es auch noch einen anderen Grund. Er wollte endlich stärker sein, als sein Cousin Kite. Beide waren zu ¾ ein Saiyajin und zu ¼ ein Mensch. Deswegen hatte auch Ryan beschlossen zu trainieren. Doch er trainierte allein. Er ging zu Dende's Palast. Popo kam ihm entgegen. "Hallo Popo, ist Dende gerade zu sprechen?" wollte er wissen. "Ja, Dende sein da. Er sein nicht beschäftigt. Du können ihn besuchen, wenn du wollen" erklärte er. "Dankeschön" meinte Ryan und ging in den Palast. "Hallo Dende, könnte ich in den Raum von Zeit und Geist?" fragte er. "Ja, wenn du möchtest" antwortete er. "Du weißt, wo er ist?" Ryan nickte. "Gut, dann viel Erfolg, ich muss die Dragonballs polieren" erklärte er und nahm ein Tuch in die Hand und rieb an den Kugeln, während Ryan die Tür zum Raum von Zeit und Geist öffnete, und dann hineinging. Nachdem er dort eine Stunde trainiert hatte, (für ihn waren das schon 15 ½ Wochen) klingelte sein Handy. "Ich hab hier Handyverbindung?" wunderte sich Ryan und nahm ab. "Ja?" fragte er keuchend. "Hi Ryan, wo bist du?" fragte ihn Kai am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Woher hast du meine Nummer?" "Hat mir Bulma eingespeichert" erklärte sie kurz. "Wo bist du?" wiederholte sie dann. "Bei Dende's Palast im Raum von Zeit und Geist" erklärte er. "Aha? Und wo ist der Palast Dendes?" wollte sie wissen. "Überm Quittenturm." "Und wo ist der Quittenturm?" "Das ist in der Nähe vom alten Hauptquartier der Red Ribbon Armee. Frag doch einfach C16. Der müsste noch wissen, wo das ist" schlug er vor. "Na fein, bis gleich" verabschiedete sie sich und legte auf. Ryan legte sein Handy auf das Bett und trainierte nach einer Dusche weiter. Kai und C16 waren währenddessen schon beim Lager der Red Ribbon Armee angekommen. C16 schwebte auf einmal nur auf der Stelle. "Was ist los?" fragte Kai. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber mein Scouter zeigt eine starke Aura an" meinte er. "Was? Wir sollten da mal kurz nachschauen, findest du nicht?" C16 nickte und die beiden setzten zum Sturzflug an. Als die beiden unten waren, gingen sie in eine der großen Hallen, die zur Haupthalle führten. Als sie dort angekommen waren, hörte Kai ein Geräusch hinter sich. Sie drehte sich blitzartig um und fragte: "Wer ist da?" Als keine Antwort kam, dachte sie sich nichts weiter dabei und folgte C16. Der zeigte auf einmal nach vorn. Dort stand jemand, der rote, schuppige Haut hatte. Sein Anzug war scheinbar aus irgendeinem Metall, da der ziemlich glatt und glänzend aussah. Die Augen des roten Typen standen dicht beieinander und sahen ziemlich geheimnisvoll aus. "Hallo, ihr zwei. Was kann ich für euch tun?" wollte er wissen. "Eigentlich nichts" meinte Kai unberührt. "Ich hätte nur zwei Fragen: Was machst du hier und wer bist du?" wollte sie wissen. "Was ich hier mache? Ich will die Person zerstören, die mir vor vierzehn Jahren entwischt ist" erklärte er. Kai sah ihn an. "Gut, zur zweiten Frage" fuhr er fort. "Mein Name ist Catch. Jetzt sind deine Fragen beantwortet. Jetzt kannst du dich wieder verziehen" befahl er. "Nein, ich hab noch mehr Fragen. Was bist du? Woher kommst du?" löcherte Kai. "Ich bin einer der Teraner" erklärte er. "Und ich komme dann wohl von Teran" fügte er hinzu. "Jetzt würd ich mich lieber mal verdünnisieren, bevor ich es für dich erledige" riet Catch. "Wieso? Was machst du sonst? Mich das Zeitliche segnen lassen?" wollte sie gereizt wissen. Catch nickte. "Ja, hatte ich eventuell vor" gab er zu. Gerade als Kai auf ihn zustürmen wollte, hielt C16 sie von hinten fest. "Lass ihn lieber. Wir sollten erst mal zu Dende gehen" empfahl C16. "Du hast Recht, lass uns düsen" meinte sie und schwebte langsam nach oben. "Wir werden uns noch mal sehen, wenn ich trainiert worden bin" versprach sie und legte einen Gang zu. Dann steuerte sie auf den Quittenturm zu. C16 flog ihr hinterher und zeigte auf einen Turm, der so hoch war, dass man die Spitze nicht erkennen konnte. "Das ist der Quittenturm" erklärte C16 seiner Kameradin. "Gut, dann fliegen wir mal hoch" schlug sie vor und steuerte nach oben. Als die beiden das Ende des Turms erreicht hatten, entdeckte Kai einen Kater. "Hallo Mieze, wer bist du?" fragte sie ihn. "Ich bin Meister Quitte, wenn ich bitten darf" erklärte er. "Ja, darfst du. Dende's Palast ist dort oben, oder?" fragte sie ihn. Meister Quitte nickte. "Danke, Mieze. Bis später mal" verabschiedete sie sich und flog weiter. Nach einigen Sekunden kam sie auch schon an einer Plattform an, die über dem Quittenturm schwebte. Kai landete dort und sah sich um. C16, der auch auf der Plattform aufgekommen war, sah sich den Palast an. "Wow, hier war ich noch nie" gab er zu. "Hier gibt es schöne Vögel." Kai sah ihn an und verdrehte die Augen. "C16, schaust du immer zuerst, ob hier die Natur ihr Werk geleistet hat?" fragte sie. C16 nickte nur. Kai ging langsam auf den riesigen Palast zu. Auf einmal kam Popo, der Diener von Dende herausgesprungen. "Wer ihr seid? Wohin ihr wollt?" fragte er. "Wir wollten eigentlich nur zu Ryan, er hat gesagt, dass er im Raum von Zeit und Geist sei" erklärte sie. "Aha. Wieso ich nichts davon wissen? Auch egal sein. Ich können euch führen zu Raum von Zeit und Geist" schlug er vor. Kai nickte und die beiden Cyborgs folgten Popo vor eine weiße Tür. "Dort er drin sein. Er spätestens wieder da sein in 22 Stunden, so weit ich wissen" erklärte er. "Was? So lange?" fragte Kai. "Ja, ich nicht wissen, ob du können rein kommen. Ich glauben nicht, weil er dort eben tun, was man eben tun in Raum von Zeit und Geist" erklärte er. "Puh, solange ohne Eis" schluchzte sie. "Ich vermuten, du können Eis auch bei Dende essen" meinte Popo. "Echt?" fragte Kai mit leuchtenden Augen. "Wenn du wollen Eis, du mitkommen" forderte er und ging in die Eingangshalle des Palastes. C16 und Kai folgten ihm. Als die drei im Palast waren, sah Kai am Ende des Raumes Dende. "Ein grüner Mensch" rief sie aus. "Wer ist das?" wollte sie wissen. "Das sein Dende, Nachfolger von Gott sein" erklärte Popo. "Oh, tut mir Leid" entschuldigte sich Kai und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand dann wieder vor, da sie ihre Klappe berührt hatte. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Nachdem Kai und Dende Eis gegessen hatten, (Popo musste Blumen gießen und C16 sah dabei zu,) fragte Kai, was man in dem Raum von Zeit und Geist eigentlich machen würde. "Da tut man trainieren, dass man ganz stark wird" war seine Erklärung. "Hm, und weißt du zufällig, wer dieser komische rote Typ war, der im alten Lager der Red Ribbon Armee ist?" fragte sie ihn. "Ein roter Typ?" fragte Dende. Kai nickte. "Hm, wie sah der genau aus?" wollte Dende wissen. Kai dachte nach. "Hm, der war so groß, wie du vielleicht, und hatte so was, wie ne Ritterrüstung, die schimmerte. An mehr kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern" erklärte sie. Dende nickte. "Der hieß glaub Fetch, nein, Catch. Und er war... Tee... Teraner" überlegte sie weiter. Dende machte große Augen. "Ein T... Teraner?" wiederholte er. "Ja?" "Na ja, ich bin nur beruhigt, dass du ein recht vernünftiger Cyborg bist" sagte er vor sich hin. "Wieso?" fragte Kai mehr oder weniger beunruhigt. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn nicht provoziert hast" lachte er. "Haha, was wäre wenn doch?" wollte sie nervös wissen. Dende sah sie durchdringend an. "Du hast ihn doch nicht herausgefordert, oder?" wollte er wissen. "Ähm, nun ja, nicht wirklich. Ich hab ihn mal nicht angegriffen, oder so..." begann sie. "Ich hab ihn eben eventuell etwas dumm angemacht. Aber sonst bin ich ziemlich unschuldig." Dende sah sie fassungslos an. "Er hat dir doch keine Rache geschworen?" "Ähm, weiß ich nicht. Wohl nicht mit Worten. Vielleicht hat er es wegen meiner Anmache gedacht..." gab sie zu überlegen. "Ich sagte eben, dass ich wieder komme, wenn ich mehr auf dem Kasten hab." "Viel Spaß dabei, dann lass dich von jemandem trainieren. Und das schnell!" schlug er vor. "Von wem?" Dende dachte nach. "Frag doch Ryan, wenn er eh gerade beim Trainieren ist" schlug er dann vor. "Gute Idee" gab sie zu und zog ihr Handy raus. Sie wählte Ryan's Nummer. "Ja?" fragte er keuchend am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Hi Ry, ich bin's noch mal, Kai. Du, ich hab mal ne Bitte an dich. Kommst du bitte kurz raus?" fragte sie so lieb wie möglich. "Ich bin mitten im Training" erklärte er und hechelte zustimmend in den Hörer. "Ja, toll. Du trainierst gleich wieder. Nur kurz für n paar Sekunden" versprach sie. "Na fein" stimmte er dann doch zu und legte auf. "Juhu" jubelte Kai und ging zur weißen Tür. Sie sah zu einem Beet neben der Tür. C16 stand davor und bewunderte die Blumen, die da wuchsen. Dann ging die weiße Tür auf und Ryan stand davor. Er sah ziemlich verschwitzt aus. "Sorry, hatte keine Zeit mehr, mich zu Duschen" entschuldigte er sich und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Macht nichts" wehrte sie ab und sah auf Ryan. Da stand er nun, mit zerrissener Kleidung. Der Oberkörper war völlig frei, es schien, als wäre das T-Shirt auseinander gesprengt geworden. "Wow" dachte sich Kai. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich ernst an Ryan. "Also. Hör zu, da is im Lager der Red Ribbon Armee so ein verrückter Alien, der mich platt machen will und du musst mich trainieren, dass ich stärker werde und mich verteidigen kann" erklärte sie kurz. "Aber, ich trainiere doch gerade, dass ich durch deine Aura komm, wenn du mal wieder Schiß hast" erklärte er. "Super, solange du hier trainierst, kann der jeden Moment da sein und ich jeden Moment wo ganz anders." Ryan dachte nach. "Ich möchte aber auch ein bißchen für mich alleine trainieren" stellte er klar. Kai nickte. "Gut. Dann komm mit" forderte er auf und zog sie an der Hand in das Zimmer. C16 sah ihr noch hinterher. "Und weg ist sie - Oh, ein hübscher Vogel..." Als Kai und Ryan in dem Raum waren, sah sich Kai überrascht um. "Ich dachte, dass das hier wie ne Folterkammer aussehen würde" sagte sie zu sich. "Tja, ich komm gleich wieder. Ich muss mich erst mal duschen und umziehen, weil ich wie ein Rind schwitz. Du kannst solange was weiß ich machen. Such dir was aus" sagte Ryan und verzog sich in ein kleines Nebenzimmer. Dann klingelte es auf einmal. Kai ging im Zimmer umher, um herauszufinden, was da klingelte. Auf einem der zwei Betten entdeckte sie Ryan's Handy. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und hob ab. "Hier bei Ryan" meldete sie sich. "Hallo? Hier ist Yolei. Bist du's, Kai?" fragte sie. "Ja" antwortete diese. "Gut, seid ihr jetzt im Raum von Zeit und Geist? Wieso bist du auch hier?" fragte sie. "Ähm, weil mich jemand umbringen will und Ryan mich trainieren muss" erklärte sie. "Wo ist Ryan?" "Der duscht" meinte Kai kurz und musste grinsen. "Und du bist nicht dabei?" war Yolei's überraschter Ausruf. "Nö." "Gut, dann sag Ryan, ich muss ihn nachher noch mal wegen DEM PLAN anrufen. Okay? Danke, ciao." Und so legte Yolei auf. Als Ryan aus dem Zimmer herauskam, erzählte Kai ihm von dem Anruf. "Was für ein Plan?" wollte sie dann wissen. "Siehste ja dann" meinte er und rief Yolei an. "Hi Yolei. Was wolltest du? Ach nö, wieso das denn? Die flippt dann doch völlig aus, weiß zwar net warum, aber wird wohl nicht so... Oh ja, verarsch mich doch. Witzig, ja fein, bis dann in nem Ja... Tag. Bye" meinte er und legte mürrisch auf. "Und jetzt? Trainierst du mich jetzt?" fragte Kai ungeduldig. "Ja." Ryan nickte langsam. "Gut, dann komm mal mit raus" forderte er. Als die beiden vor einer Stufe gingen, warnte Ryan Kai. "Die Schwerkraft ist jetzt 10x stärker. Also pass..." 'auf' wollte er sagen, doch schon, saß Kai auf dem Boden. "Kann man mir so was nicht früher sagen?" jammerte sie und sah zu Ryan auf. Der streckte die Hand aus. Kai ergriff sie und stand auf. "Autsch, mein katzenenglischer Blechhintern" fluchte sie, als sie seine Hand ergriff und aufstand. Ryan kratzte sich am Kopf. "Gut, wo fangen wir denn an?" Er dachte nach. "Es wäre leichter, wenn du schon irgendwelche Attacken könntest" überlegte er. "Wie jetzt? Wie bei Pokémon? So wie Heuler und Tackle?" Ryan nickte langsam. "So ungefähr. Was hat man dir für Schrott einprogrammiert?" wollte er wissen. Kai grinste. "Tja, man hat mich eben so programmiert, dass ich auf deinem Niveau bin" erklärte sie. Ryan ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Dann sagte er: "Ich weiß eine Übung, die Popo mit so ziemlich jedem mal gemacht hat." Kai sah ihn gespannt an. "Setz dich jetzt mal im Schneidersitz hin." "Hinsetzen" wiederholte sie ungläubig. "Ja, hinsetzen. Gut so. Jetzt schließe die Augen und denke dir, dass du ein Stein bist." "Ein Stein." "Ja, soll ich dir jetzt alles wiederholen?" wollte er wissen. "Aber ein Stein, der denkt und fühlt doch gar nichts. Er sieht nichts, ißt nichts und riecht nichts. Ich rieche, sehe, esse, denke und fühle auch. Ich kann nicht, wie ein Stein sein" erklärte sie tatkräftig. "Eben, du verstehst das Prinzip ja langsam. Du sollst deine Gedanken nicht denken. Du sollst einfach leer sein und nichts denken. Wenn du nichts denkst, dann tust du die anderen Sachen auch nicht. Mach die Augen zu und atme einfach gleichmäßig. Am Besten konzentrierst du dich nur aufs Atmen. Wenn du das eine bestimmte Zeit lang durchhältst entwickelst du auch Fähigkeiten in dir und... hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?" Kai nickte. "EIN STEIN NICKT NICHT" schrie er. Kai erschrak und machte schnell die Augen zu. "Ich werde solange trainieren. Ich komme bald wieder. Und beweg dich solange nicht." Kai machte ein Auge geschwind auf. "Und was ist, wenn ich mal für kleine Cyborgs muss?" Doch Ryan war schon weg. Kai nahm sich vor, jetzt wirklich ein kleiner, dummer, langweiliger Stein zu sein, der an nichts dachte. Nur wäre das viel leichter, wenn Ryan bei seinem Training nicht so sehr rumschreien würde. Nachdem eine Woche im Raum von Geist und Zeit vergangen war, kam Ryan wieder zurück zu Kai. "Wow, du hast das echt solange ausgehalten?" wollte er wissen. Kai rührte sich nicht. "Hm, die nimmt die ganze Sache wohl zu ernst?" fragte er sich. Er sah noch eine Weile auf Kai, bis er merkte, dass diese gar nicht mehr Stein spielte, sondern eingenickt war. Ryan schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sie auf den Arm. Er trug sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie dort zu. "Dann schlaf doch. So kann man auch trainieren" murmelte er und ging in die Vorratskammer, um etwas zu Essen zu kochen. Als Kai aufwachte, roch sie etwas. Sie stand auf und öffnete langsam die Tür zur Küche. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer und sah Ryan am Tisch sitzen und essen, wenn man das überhaupt als essen bezeichnen konnte. Er verschlang das Essen regelrecht. Kai grinste und schloss die Tür langsam. Sie ging nach draußen, in das Nichts. "Hm, wenn ich nur als Felsklotz dasitz, werd ich auch nicht viel stärker. Vielleicht härter, aber... Jedenfalls sollte ich jetzt mal versuchen, solche Kugeln zu machen" dachte sie sich. Sie sah konzentriert auf ihren Finger. Dann schloss sie die Augen und versuchte, all ihre Energie in den Finger zu bringen. So stand sie nun einige Minuten da und ließ die Energie in den Finger fließen. Dann öffnete sie schnell die Augen. Sie hob den Finger in die Höhe und zeigte dann blitzschnell in die Weite, die vor ihr lag. Sie konnte noch erkennen, wie eine blaue Kugel aus ihrem Finger wegflog. Nach einigen Sekunden kam ein lauter Knall von der Richtung, in der sie die Kugel geschleudert hatte. Erschöpft brach sie auf den Boden zusammen und seufzte erschöpft. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie jemand in die Hände klatschte. "Nicht schlecht" lobte Ryan. "Ich dachte, du wärst am Essen." "Ja, war ich, aber ich war eigentlich schon fertig. Ich hab nur noch den Nachtisch gegessen" erklärte er. "Ach so." "Und wieso hast du mich nicht geholt?" fragte er dann ernst. "Was wäre, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre? Weißt du nicht, wie gefährlich es hier ist?" fragte er. Kai sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden. "Tut mir Leid." "Nichts 'tut mir Leid'. Du könntest hier sterben, wenn du zu weit rausgehst, oder was weiß ich was machst" donnerte er. "Ja und?" fragte Kai dann. "Und wenn schon, hätte doch eh niemanden gestört" behauptete sie dann wütend. "Ach ja? Wer sagt das?" "Ich. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, ich hab ja noch ein Date mit Catch. Der hätte mich wohl vermisst und wäre enttäuscht, dass er mich nicht hätte umbringen können." "Sag mal, auf was für nem Trip bist du gerade?" fragte Ryan. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe" brüllte sie. "Tut mir Leid, geht schlecht. Wir müssen trainieren" wehrte er ab. "Du und dein Scheiß trainieren. Das kotzt mich so an. Schon mal was von Pause gehört? Dann könntest du dich ja anderen Sachen zuwenden" schlug sie vor. Sie spürte förmlich, wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg. Ryan sah sie nur giftig an. Doch das machte sie noch zorniger. "Du bist so bescheuert" schrie sie. "Oh scheiße" flüsterte Ryan, als er sah, dass sich auf Kai's Kopf schon Katzenohren bildeten. Die Flügel sprießen aus dem Rücken und ein Katzenschwanz erschien. Das war zu viel für Kai. Sie hatte noch immer fürchterliche Angst vor der Verwandlung. "Nein, Mist. Ich darf nicht so ausflippen. Hilfe" kreischte sie erschrocken. Ryan verwandelte sich schnell in einen Super-Saiyajin und versuchte, den Wall zu durchbrechen, den ihre Energie aufgebaut hatte. Doch es ging diesmal nicht. "Du musst dich beruhigen. Denk nicht an daran. Denk an etwas Schönes..." schlug er vor. "An Eis?" Ryan nickte. "Zum Bleistift." Die Energie wurde wieder etwas schwächer, trotzdem verwandelte sie sich nicht zurück. "Noch was Besseres." "Denk einfach an etwas, das noch nicht so oft vorkam, das bis jetzt vielleicht sogar einzigartig war. Aber es trotzdem einfach toll war" rief er ihr zu. Kai dachte angestrengt nach. Dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre letzte Verwandlung, als sie von Ryan "erlöst" wurde. Sie grinste vor sich hin, als sie merkte, dass sie wieder normal war. Sie sah sich um und ging dann nach drinnen, um sich auf ihr Bett zu legen. Dann kam Ryan zu ihr. "Ich habe nachgedacht. Als du verwandelt warst, war deine Aura ziemlich stark. Noch stärker wie sonst. Wenn du deine Angst und so unter Kontrolle hättest, wer weiß wie stark du wärst..." Kai sah an die Decke, ohne etwas zu sagen. "Ich sollte mich von Catch umbringen lassen" überlegte sie dann. "Wieso das?" "Ich meine ja nur. Weil so wie Dende ausgesehen hatte, als ich ihm von Catch erzählte, schien es mir, als ob der mich um jeden Preis umbringen wollte. Und C16 sagte, dass er nicht gerade schwach ist, weil er mich zurückhalten wollte, als ich Catch schlagen wollte." "Hat C16 einen Scouter eingebaut?" "Ja, aber schon von Dr. Gero" erzählte sie. "Er ist einfach toll. Ich habe ihn zuerst nur als Mittel zum Zweck angesehen, weil ich einige Experimente an ihm machen wollte. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass er mehr auf dem Kasten hatte, als man ihm einprogrammiert hat" erklärte Kai und überlegte, was C16 wohl gerade machen würde. Sie vermutete, dass er Vögel beobachten oder Pflanzen beobachten würde. Ryan sah Kai kritisch an. Behauptet sie jetzt wirklich, dass ein Cyborg besser sei, als er? Er verstand diese Cyborgs einfach nicht. 


End file.
